fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangeline Ambrosius
Evangeline Ambrosius (エヴァンジェリン・アンブロシアス, Evanjerin Anburoshiasu lit. Divine Good News) knows as Eva (エーバ, Ēba) is a female independent mage allied with the Magic Council since her teen years due to the Council admiring an inner power in the girl that has gained her victory in many of her battles as well as the nickname Master Wizard (巨匠魔法使, Kyoshou Mahoutsukai) even been praised by the people of Fiore because of her fame as well as being nominated as a member for the Ten Wizard Saints. Currently as an agent for the Magic Council she is assigned tasks with the difficulty of SS-Class Quests, Ten-Year Quests and in some cases One-Hundred Year Quests usually fulfilling this in a short amount of time. Eva has her humble origins from the city in which the guild Lamia Scale is located. As well as the hometown of the Ambrosius Clan, Eva being the daughter of the royal Ambrosius family, being taught magic since she was a young child. When she was old enough her family enrolled her into Fiore's Magi Academy the most expensive academy in the entire continent, here she developed a liking in Elemental Magic specifically Light Magic as well as an overall use of Lightning Magic and Wind Magic. Along the way she learned how to use Magic itself in general and Magical Skills. Appearance Personality History Equipment Power and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Staff Wielder: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Great Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Amazing Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō) *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) *'Eternano Manipulation': Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. *'Aura Catalyst' (触媒の霊気, Shokubai no Reiki): The Aura Catalyst is a unique Magic Skill (魔技, Magi), which is a way of manipulating eternano or just pure magical power without invoking spells or regular magic, that is known to be extremely rare; being manifested in only a select few individuals. When using the Aura Catalyst, the user is capable of extending the usage of their Magical Aura to an unprecedented high—with it, the user will be able to use their Magical Aura as a medium; by projecting it outwards, the user is able to gather and condense eternano, before "feeding" it through the magical aura instead of their own magical power—this triggers the fusion of the aura and the eternano as if the former were magical power all along, though due to coming from the user's own magic origin, the fusion between the user's magical aura and the eternano results in a far stronger spell than it would be normally. In addition, due to using a much more vast focus to cast their spells, a user of Aura Catalyst is capable of releasing four spells at a time, compared to a regular magician being able to only cast one; making a user of Aura Catalyst extremely versatile in their spell-casting methods. In addition, through extending their magical aura, the user is capable of using Aura Catalyst in order to extend their aura and cause it to take upon a tangible form that is able to attack like a phantom limb *'Shape Transformation' (形態変化, Keitai Henka): Shape Transformation is not a spell per-se, but rather, Shape Transformation is a skill that somebody whom possesses mastery in their magic is capable of utilizing—but this can extend to anyone with a good grasp on the concept of eternano and how to harness its power easier. When utilizing Shape Transformation, the user is capable of grasping at the eternano in the atmosphere, grabbing bundles or even thin, minuscule amounts—any predetermined amount will do, as long as it is workable. Once this eternano has been taken ahold of, the user is capable of manipulating it into any form that they see fit; or rather, this seems to only work upon pre-formed spells. When utilizing Shape Transformation upon pre-formed spells, the user is capable of injecting small or large amounts of eternano into the spell, no matter how near or far away the spell is, or even if it's already been launched, enabling the user to modify, alter, or downright re-shape the form and movement of the eternano particles which compose the spell, enabling them to change the spell in any way which they see fit—it is through this method, that a magician is capable of developing variants of spells, or just plain mixing it up with variety in the heat of battle. *'Combination Spell' (二魔法の合 (コンビネーション・スペル), Konbinēshon Superu lit. Fusion between Two Magics): A Combination Spell is exactly as it says on the tin—it is a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid; however, it is notably somewhat weaker than a Unison Raid thanks to the user being the only mage who unleashes the spell. A Combination Spell is forged when the user focuses their first spell upon one of their hands or one of their fingers, before doing the same with the second. When this is done, the user brings them together, either by clasping their hands together, or intertwining their fingers—this causes the eternano that composes the twin spells to interact in a volatile manner, exchanging numerous particles before instantly bringing both spells together, forging a fusion of both which the user then casts at the opponent like normal. While this does fuse the two spells in order to produce a far more powerful spell, the user is capable of mixing it up a fair bit—they can choose not to combine the spells, but instead, cause the spells to impact upon their target simultaneously, causing their effects to activate right after each other—this is done by molding the eternano particles to allow them to surge chaotically; causing the twin spells to launch through the atmosphere, randomly crashing into one another to cause a violent surging rise of magical energy numerous times before striking the opponent with amazing power. With the Combination Spell Magic Skill, the user is able to combine standard magical spells of any type, whether it be elemental or otherwise, with any spell which they have forged by themselves, enabling the user to perform enormously powerful attacks and allowing them to create almost endless combinations, keeping the opponent guessing each time. *'Transfer Method' (移式, Utsushiki): The Transfer Method is a special ability that involves the manipulation of eternano—with it, the user is capable of condensing their eternano which has been focused to cast a spell or strengthen a target, and transfer it to another target; which is any being or object that they desire, granting them a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of the user's choice, granting them the aspects and power of the condensed eternano; meaning that they can utilize the Transfer Method as a booster or a way to open up pathways to all new spells. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of eternano between the user and the target, sending the condensed eternano along the strands almost instantly as to reach their target immediately; however, it should be noted if the Transfer Method is utilized against a foe, the user can use the lines to swing their target around. Light Magic Spells Magic in General Assorted Magic (雑魔法, Zamahō) *'Defenser' (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) *'Magic Ray' (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam) *'Wind Magic' Relationships Trivia